Un café entre hermanos
by TacosAlPastor
Summary: "Un pene. Había un pene dibujado en el café de su hermanita." De cómo Craig resuelve ciertas situaciones en su vida.


Hola~ *Le tiran piedras* (?)

Nada que decir. Hice esto para desestresarme, así que de una vez advierto que será fome y no tendra gracias alguna, ni les dejará una lección de vida, literalmente es para pasar el rato y ya, pero eso no le quita que lo haya escrito con amor... y exceso de café en mi organismo _-ejem- (?)_

 **-o- -o-**

Un pene.

Había un pene dibujado en el café de su hermanita.

Recién comprado en aquella humilde cafetería, de apariencia supuestamente "familiar", Craig, sentado en una de las mesas, lo contemplaba con horror, pasando su vista una y otra vez de aquel vaso de cartón humeante a Ruby, y al mismo tiempo esperando la reacción de esta última.

Después de unos segundos que a Craig le parecieron eternidades, Ruby entrecerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y observó al mayor, para reclamar con su misma voz inexpresiva de siempre:

—Esto no es lo que pedí.

—Si lo es.—Mintió, con tal seguridad que haría dudar hasta a la misma Wendy Testaburger. Principalmente, porque quería ahorrarse una charla incómoda.

Empero no conforme, Ruby infló las mejillas y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—No tiene forma de gatito.—Volvió a quejarse, analizando cada detalle de aquel pequeño dibujo hecho en su bebida.

—Lo estás viendo por el lado equivocado.—Contestó, señalando el vaso para demostrarlo.—¿Ves los dos círculos de acá? Son sus orejas, y esa cosa que cuelga entre ellas es su rostro.

—Los gatos no tienen las orejas redondas, ni el hocico tan largo.

—Es que es otra raza de gato.

—¿Y qué raza de gato es así?

—Yo que sé, ¿Me ves cara de Dora?

—Dora es la que tiene un mapa y explora.—Corrigió alzando la voz.

—¿Y quién es el fulano castaño que se comporta como un animal?

—¿Clyde?

—No, no. El que habla con ellos y sale junto a Dora.

—Ah. Su primo, Diego.

—Oh.—Suspiró, regresando su atención al café que él había pedido.—Pinche familia toda fumada y disfuncional.

Tomó un sorbo, dando por terminada la conversación.

—No es un gatito.—Repitió la menor sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

—Si lo es. Calláte y tome tu café.

—Que no.

—No voy a enfrascarme en una pelea infantil con una mocosa como tú.

—Está bien.—Gruñó.—Pero no es un gatito.

Craig se sujetó el puente de la nariz con impaciencia.

—Que si.

—Que no.

—Que si.

—Que no.

—Mierda, ¿Porqué eres tan molesta?

—Yo pedí un gatito.

—Y yo te pedí que te callaras. Te compré un café, ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?!—La menor hizo un puchero, y apartó la vista hacia su vestido con los ojos cristalizados, y a Craig no le quedó de otra que rodar los ojos, soltar un suspiro y arreglar las cosas al estilo Tucker.—Te pagaré cinco dólares si te tomas tu café y dejas de hacer preguntas.

Aún moqueando, Ruby levantó la vista y pronunció con la voz más triste que pudo:

—Que sean diez.

El azabache pegó una carcajada y sonrió de forma irónica.

—Sueñas, mocosa.

—Le preguntaré a papá que era llegando a casa, y luego le diré que me gritaste.

La sonrisa de Craig se borró.

—Eres una pequeña niñita malvada y manipuladora.—Acusó fastidiando mientras le entregaba un billete de veinte. Ruby se encogió de hombros y le mostró el dedo medio.—Paga nuestra orden y te quedas con el cambio.

Ruby asintió sin borrar la expresión victoriosa de su rostro, se bebió el café de un sorbo y obedientemente se acercó a pagar mientras Craig salía derrotado a esperarla en la puerta.

—H-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué te voy a _ngh_ cobrar?

—Quiero que me atienda el otro.

Tweek la miró con confusión.

—¿A-Ah?

—El otro rubio de ojos azules con olor a waffles y tabaco.

Aún confundido, Tweek le regaló una última sonrisa antes de levantar la vista y gritar hacía la bodega.

—¡ _Ngh_ Kenny! ¡Te buscan!

Y no tardó mucho para que el nombrado dejara de hacer el inventario para salir y saludar con alegría a ambos, siendo recibido por una expresión de duda, cortesía del hijo de los dueños del lugar.

—¿Qué puedo decir?—Se encogió de hombros con inocencia.—Los niños me adoran.

Y esa explicación bastó para que el chico paranoico dejara de hacer preguntas y se fuera a tomar la orden del siguiente cliente en la otra caja, dejándolos a ambos a solas.

—¿Cuanto?

—Diez.—Confesó, extendiéndole el billete. Diez de los cafés, cinco para ella y cinco para su socio Kenny.

McCormick negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—¿Sólo diez?—Interrogó, fingiendo desaprobación exagerada.

—Es lo único que pude sacarle.

—¿Lloraste, y toda la cosa?

—Traté.

—Te falta mucho por aprender.—Recordó, alborotado sus castaños-rojizos cabellos.—Pero lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez.

Y le extendió la mano. Torpemente, Ruby se paró de puntitas y juntos chocaron los cinco, antes de que Craig llamará a la menor con impaciencia y ella tuviera que despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Vuelve cuando quieras!—Correspondió, guardando su parte del trato y metiendo el resto en la caja registradora.

Satisfecho, ensanchó su sonrisa al ver entrar ahora a los hermanos Broflovski al lugar.

Después de pedir su orden, Ike le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, y Kenny en ese mismo momento supo que este nuevo negocio suyo iba a rendir frutos demasiado rápido.

 **-o- -o-**

Les dije que no tenía sentido (?) No he dormido en más de 24 horas, así que fue lo mejor que pude hacer y no me arrepiento de nada c:


End file.
